


little sister

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Post Skam Italia Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: eva's conflicted about her feelings for fede, and confides in edo, who finds her sitting at the school courtyard, all by herself.





	little sister

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: hey! how about writing a little something about eva and edo bonding? i would love to see them having a big bro/little sis kind of relationship.

edoardo found eva sitting alone in the empty courtyard.

walking up to her, he takes a seat next to her. “is this like your _emo-ing_ spot?” he questioned jokingly, referring back to the time where he found her in the exact same position (physically and mentally), with eleonora.

eva didn’t respond, and only looked ahead. edo’s grin fell off his face, and he sighed, wrapping the red head in his embrace. “hey,” he started gently, “what’s wrong?”

“have you ever been in love?” eva answered his question with one of her own. edo’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, before starting to chuckle. “if you haven’t noticed yet, eva, i _am_ in love.” he said with a smile.

eva’s lips curled into a small smile. “i meant before ele.” she clarified. “like, is there anyone in your past that made you so cold, the reason why you’ve built up so many walls?”

edo’s smile faded. he tried to collect his words, before answering her. “well, not _romantically_.” he started. “my family. they… they helped build all these walls, you know. to always be the best of the best, superior to everyone, start trends yet follow everyone else, all that bullshit.” he sighed. “i can’t remember a time my mother’s actually held me in her arms. it’s always been a nanny. and neither has my father ever tried to bond with me. it was-“ he stopped. “it’s like,” he corrected, “ _edoardo_ , do this. _edoardo_ , do that. edo, don’t waste your time with _stupid stars_ ,” he clenched his fists as he said that, “and play chess, read useful books, build your knowledge.”

he fiddled with his rings, a habit eva noticed he did whenever he seemed lost in thought. “mom and dad just think that they know what’s best for me. and they’ve always presented themselves in front of others as kind, caring and loving parents.” he chuckled coldly. “they definitely built that wall of defence for me. and let’s not even talk about my _brother_.” he spat brother like it was venom.

eva was silent the entire time. she only knew bits and pieces about edo’s family and childhood, but now that she heard the entire story, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. no one deserved a shitty childhood like that. she couldn’t fathom going through edo’s life all alone like that.

the girl laid her head on the silent boy’s shoulder. “hey,” she started, “at least you have my parents now. you have a family now.” she placed her small palm on his knuckles. it was true. ever since eva and edo had grown a lot more close, and especially since he started dating ele, she invited him over to her house and had her parents and him introduced properly (edo really wanted to forget the fact that they thought that he was eva’s boyfriend during their initial meeting). over dinner, giorgio and edo bonded through _aliens_ surprisingly (which led to their shared love of astronomy), while paola and him watched crime shows together.

and eva. of course eva. she filled in the gap he had in his heart, the void that formed when his little sister died. having eva felt like having amelia again. having a second shot at being a brother.

eva was right. edo did have a family now. the brighis were his family.

edo rested his cheek on the top of the girl’s head. “you’re right.” he agreed. “i do. and i’m thankful for you. all of you.”

the two drifted into comfortable silence, before he broke it. “now, tell me, _sorellina_ ,” he started, “what’s on your mind?”

eva sighed, before sitting back up straight. “fede.” she confessed in one word. “i-i don’t know how to feel.”

“you shouldn’t feel pressured by him, that’s what matters.” edo said. eva shook her head.

“but that’s the thing, edo. i _don’t_.” she paused, before continuing. “i don’t feel pressured with him at all. i don’t feel the need to look pretty all the time, or dress nicely. like, heck, remember that one time i showed up at the villa house in my pyjamas because i was too lazy to change? he still said i looked beautiful.” eva chuckled lightly. “and the other boys never make me feel pressured to look good, be smart, all that.”  biting her lip, she added a risky comment. 

“gio and his friends never made me feel that way.” she let out a breath. “well, maybe because there’s that stupid stereotype where the _other_ woman is always picture perfect and shit…”

edo stopped her. “so, this is about _gio_.” he deduced. "giovanni’s stopping you from being with fede?”

“not him literally. just my past experience with him, that’s all.” eva put the hood of her jacket up. “i am such a mess.”

edo playfully pulled her hood down. “eva,” he said, “if fede is the complete good opposite of how you felt with giovanni, and if you want to be with him, then be with him.” he paused, before continuing. “we can’t let our pasts stop us or hold us back from having a better present or future. from making good choices.” he nudged the girl with his elbow. “ _carpe diem,_ eh?”

eva rolled her eyes, and nudged him back. “who knew you were so insightful, eh?” she joked.

he smiled. “i have my moments.” he shrugged.

eva enveloped him into a big hug. “ _ti voglio bene_." her voice was muffled.

edo rubbed her back. “i love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorellina is ‘little sister’ in italian
> 
> 'ti voglio bene' is said rather than 'ti amo' in family, and in this case, brother-sisterly love
> 
>  
> 
> no i’m not crying you are


End file.
